Nuances
by jwulees
Summary: Qu'en estil de la vie lorsque nous la combattons encore? En quoi simplement s'accepter peutil être bénéfique? Ceci est un OS SSHP, SLAHS!


**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi gnagnagna…ne le sera jamais… gnagnagna…tout à la pas gentille gnagnagna…la cruelle… gnagnagna…et la merveilleuse gnagnagna… JKR !

**Avertissement** : Ceci sera un Slash, un relation amoureuse entre deux personnes de même sexe, un yaoi, deux hommes s'aimant…vous n'aimez pas ? C'est amplement dans vos droits ! Alors ne vous abîmez pas la rétine à tout lire…

Je sais que certaines me diront : « T'avais des fics en cours à terminer. Toi ! » Et bien c'est vrai, mais là j'avais envie de faire ça ! On ne brime pas la liberté d'un auteur, c'est mauvais pour sa santé !

Et n'oubliez pas…c'est un OS…

**Pairing** : Et bien lisez vous saurez !

Novembre, c'est certainement le mois le plus déprimant du calendrier. Avec cette nature qui s'éteint, avec ce vent qui tournoie, avec cette pluie qui inonde et les sourires des gens qui s'effacent. Novembre c'était aussi à quelques pas seulement de la victoire de Harry Potter, sur le fameux grand mage noir ! Cette victoire qui avait été remportée alors que le bambin savait à peine parler. Novembre ravivait les souvenirs de ses exploits, ravivaient le remettait au centre d'intérêt, novembre était décidemment un horrible mois.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, majeur dans le monde sorcier, mineur chez les moldus, encore partagé entre deux mondes, entre deux réalités qui ne cessaient de se chevaucher. Harry Potter donc, parcourait les couloirs de l'école, voulant aller rassasier son estomac affamé dans les cuisines. Le match de Quiddich contre Serpentard venait de se terminer et Harry avait encore une fois mené son équipe à la victoire. Mais cette victoire était bien éphémère, cette victoire n'était en rien remplie de promesse, ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

Harry Potter se sentait tiraillé. Tiraillé entre être simplement et paraître d'être. Malmené depuis plusieurs mois par des hormones hors contrôle, il se refusait complètement à laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes, à embrasser, caresser, toucher, tâter et même observer les hommes, les adolescents, les mâles qui l'entouraient. Était-ce par pudeur, par crainte de l'opinion générale, pour préserver l'image de Saint Potter ou tout simplement par indécision, il l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que certaines voix suaves, certaines mains agiles, certaines robes sombrent le faisaient frémir d'envie et ce plus souvent qu'autrement.

Harry Potter était amoureux. Amoureux d'accord, mais amoureux d'un autre homme, cela le désespérait. Il avait tenté de s'opposer à cette idée, de repousser l'éventualité, mais finalement, il avait du y renoncer, la passion parlait plus fortement que la raison.

Et ce constat avait laissé de l'amertume sur le visage angélique du garçon, de l'amertume, car il était certainement déconcertant, blessant, de se sentir différent, de se sentir laissé pour compte, de se sentir isolé.

Pourtant, Harry Potter était loin de se douter que chez les sorciers l'orientation sexuelle n'était pas un sujet de préoccupation générale, il était loin de se douter que c'était l'union des âmes qui primait avant tout pour toute relation amoureuse.

Sans se l'avouer, Harry vivait depuis quelques mois avec un amour grandissant pour une personne qu'il croyait inaccessible, une personne qui de toute manière faisait tout pour se rendre intangible.

Le sombre, le ténébreux, le charismatique, l'austère, le sensuel et l'énigmatique professeur de potions lui faisait de l'effet, lui faisait perdre la raison, le rendait vulnérable.

Cette simple passion s'était développée pour devenir enivrante, incontrôlable et pulsionnelle. Rajoutez à cela des hormones qui n'en finissaient plus de le torturer, le mélange ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être explosif.

Ainsi donc, Novembre s'émoussait, alors que Harry continuait son chemin vers les cuisines. Il n'avait pas envie de célébrer, il avait simplement envie de deux bras puissants et sombres pour le prendre, le supporter, l'aider au travers de cette vie mélancolique.

Sur des pensées similaires, le jeune Gryffondor parvenait au tableau donnant accès à la cuisine et aux merveilles gastronomiques que les elfes pourraient lui servir. C'est alors qu'il chatouillait la poire qu'une main solide s'abattit sur son épaule.

Généralement une main ne tombant pas toute seule, une voix se joignit à la scène.

- Monsieur Potter, fit Severus d'une voix grave, d'une voix qui pouvait faire réagir les plus insensibles. Que croyez-vous faire ici, alors que les Gryffondor festoient la victoire, votre victoire ?

La voix était devenue acide et Harry avait effectivement fondu. Il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il ne parvenait pas à réagir tout simplement.

- La politesse, si elle vous avait été enseignée, vous aurait incité à me répondre Potter.

Le maître de potions s'était imperceptiblement approché de son élève, collant son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Manger, fut tout ce que Harry parvint à répondre.

- Bien que votre manière primaire de vous exprimer ne devrait plus me surprendre, je dois avouer que cette fois vous battez un autre record. Dites-moi, Potter, avez-vous eu une permission du directeur de cet établissement pour fréquenter cet endroit, car aux dernières nouvelles, aucun élève n'avait l'autorisation de s'y rendre.

- N..non..non, m..monsieur, je ne l'ai pas, bégaya Harry en rougissant devant sa stupidité.

Il devait reprendre contenance, il devait se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas afficher son trouble…pourtant il savait qu'il était décidément trop tard.

- Alors, monsieur Potter, toujours au-dessus de tout, fit Severus en s'approchant encore du corps de son élève. Les règles ne s'appliquant qu'aux personnes inférieures, vous êtes donc persuadé de ne pas avoir à les suivre.

Harry secouait négativement la tête, son corps, traître avait commencé à réagir, et ce de la façon la moins subtile du monde. Alors que le professeur le morigénait, une érection de plus en plus douloureuse l'incommodait. Il avait beau tout faire, il avait beau penser à Hagrid, Trelawney, rien n'y faisait, c'était le visage de Snape, ses mains sur ses hanches, son corps contre le sien qui revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

Snape avait tout saisi, depuis la rougeur des joues, au rythme cardiaque rapide, passant par le regard fuyant pour finalement se terminer à cette érection évidente.

- À regarder votre état physique, Potter, je dirais que vous veniez aux cuisines pour déguster autre chose que de la nourriture. Quelle gamine attendiez-vous à cet endroit ?

- Personne, professeur, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à faire.

- Vraiment, monsieur Potter ? Alors comment expliquez-vous votre état pour le moins précaire, termina-t-il en jetant un regard furtif vers le bas ventre de son élève ?

Harry fit alors la seule chose logique à laquelle son cerveau embrouillé pouvait penser. Il relava la tête et doucement, très doucement, il porta ses lèvres à celle de son enseignant. À sa grande surprise, Severus ne recula pas, mais ne participa pas non plus. Le maître de potions était prisonnier d'une surprise saisissante. Alors que les deux bouches se détachaient, Severus arqua un de ses fameux sourcils, incitant le jeune Gryffondor à lui fournir des explications.

- N'est-ce pas suffisamment, clair, marmonna Harry, le feu aux joues.

Alors que Harry s'y attendait le moins, Severus, toucha son membre déjà gonflé de plaisir et en quelques mouvements rapides, celui-ci fut libéré de son tissu trop serré.

- Oh….ah…, le vocabulaire du Gryffondor n'était composé que de vocables hétéroclites.

Avec la grâce, la perfection et la force de l'expérience, Severus entraîna Harry vers de hauts sommets, jouant dans une harmonie enivrante avec ses testicules et son membre gonflé de désir. Des étoiles Harry en voyaient et ce n'était pas vraiment des étoiles, c'était davantage une constellation complète. Alors que son gland rougissait largement, que son souffle s'accélérait pour devenir saccadé et que ses bourses s'apprêtaient à se tendre, Harry sentit les doigts experts le relâcher, sentit la chaleur s'éclipser et un vide se créer.

Il releva la tête, le souffle encore perdu quelque part pour rencontrer les yeux sans émotions de son professeur.

- Pour votre punition pour vous être trouvé dans un endroit qui vous est interdit d'accès, monsieur Potter, vous resterez dans cet état pendant une heure, et lorsque cet intervalle sera terminé, vous viendrez dans ma salle de classe. Si vous n'avez rien fait pour faire disparaître cet « inconfort » je terminerai peut-être ma tâche...et qui sait quoi d'autre.

Sur ce, le maître de potions fit demi tour, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, alors que Harry vociférait allègrement dans sa tête. Il remis difficilement son pantalon, résistant de justesse à la tentation démoniaque d'assouvir cette envie, cette tension, ce besoin. Harry s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de mettre tous les morceaux dans un ordre logique. Tout ceci semblait faire partit d'un rêve, d'un éden.

Alors que quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots. Son cœur recommença à accélérer et son envie refit ses reformer son membre qui venait à peine de finir de se tendre pour une libération qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Il frappa à l'heure exacte à la porte de Snape, souhaitant que l'enseignant y soit réellement et qu'il tienne réellement parole.

Snape vint lui ouvrir brusquement, en le sondant d'un air dubitatif. En posant une main sur l'érection de Harry, il sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Afin de m'assurer de la véracité de vos dires, monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre un peu de véritasérum ?

Sous la pression légère des doigts, Harry ne pu qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête, perdu quelque part sur une plage de désir. Après qu'il ait absorbé la dose requise, Harry affirma à Severus qu'il s'était bel et bien abstenu de se masturber après le départ de son enseignant. Satisfait, Severus, bougea lentement sa main de bas en haut, faisant frémir Harry sous ses doigts.

- Comprenez-vous et acceptez-vous Potter la suite des évènements qui pourraient se produire, demanda Severus d'un sérieux difficile à tenir en de telles circonstances.

- Ou…Oui…professeur, je comprends ….et c'est ce que je désire, fit-il en haletant.

Severus poussa Harry vers ses appartements, enlevant au passage quelques vêtements superflus chez le jeune homme, le dépouillant de ses barrières à l'ébauche de son corps nu. Severus entra dans ses appartements, faisant son chemin, toujours suivit du Gryffondor, vers son lit tout de vert orné, bien sûr. Harry ne le remarqua jamais, trop hypnotisé par un désir ardant, par un besoin constant.

Severus repoussa Harry sur le lit, un Harry qui n'avait que ses bas qu'un pantalon et un boxer qui pendaient à ses pieds. Severus se coucha tout habillé par-dessus lui, embrassant cette bouche si fraîche. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leur corps tout entier semblait à l'unisson. Harry s'aventura quelque peu, tentant de détacher l'austère robe de son enseignant, y parvenant finalement. Harry soupira d'aise lorsque le torse de Severus retomba sur le sien, finalement il le sentait, doux, comme il l'avait imaginé. Si doux que s'en était presque soyeux.

Harry sentait ses sens se décupler, exploser littéralement. La honte s'était complètement retirée, pour laisser place à l'amour, peut-être pas le vrai car à dix-sept ans il est facilement jugeable de tomber en amour avec la personne qui comblera toute notre existence.

Severus embrassa la gorge de Harry, descendant dans son cou, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la clavicule, avant de descendre un peu plus bas encore, avant de trouver un sein durci, un sein qui en disait long sur son état. Harry n'en pouvait plus, depuis une heure il attendait, une heure auparavant son professeur l'avait amené au bord de l'extase, le laissant en plan, maintenant il ne rêvait que d'une chose, que son besoin soit comblé, que l'homme termine sa tâche abandonnée.

- S'il-vous-plait, fit-il en bougeant les hanches.

C'était bien davantage que des paroles, c'était une supplication, une prière. Severus décida qu'il l'avait assez fait languir et il descendit sa bouche sur ce membre plus qu'érigé, avant de se le mettre en bouche, avant même que Harry ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit. Harry ressentit la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus puissante du monde. Ce confort, cette sensation que tout irait bien, que tout ceci ne finirait jamais, cette possibilité d'un lendemain encore heureux, cette sensation de ces lèvres expertes malmenant son érection. Tout devenait si intense, qu'Harry voulu repousser la tête de Severus, mais le maître de potion anticipa sa réaction et il lui attrapa les mains pour les immobiliser sur son ventre. Harry ne pu faire autrement que laisser la sensation montée, monter jusqu'à atteindre à chaque seconde qui passait un sommet que Harry n'avait jamais cru possible atteindre et c'est en hurlant le prénom de son professeur qu'il arqua les hanches avec ardeur et il déversa son liquide brûlant dans la bouche du professeur.

Severus se releva, libérant graduellement les mains de Harry, et il enlaçant son amant pour échanger un baiser encore plus passionné.

- Si tu es prêt, je peux te montrer encore plus, susurra Severus.

Harry qui ne croyait pas possible de ressentir davantage, hocha de la tête, initiant le baiser en incitant l'homme à poursuivre sa quête.

Le maître de potion, retourna lentement son amant, redressant ses hanches, ajustant le corps du Gryffondor, pour s'offrir ses fesses parfaitement exposées. Harry se tendit quelque peu, sachant que ce terrain lui était parfaitement inconnu.

- Calme-toi, respire, tour ira bien.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, sentant un doigt bien lubrifié entrer dans son anneau de chair. Ce n'était pas douloureux réellement, inconfortable oui, mais en rien associable avec de la douleur. Severus exerça quelques va et vient lents, sentant ce corps réagir sous lui. Les baisers s'échangeaient au rythme de la passion, et c'est entre deux baisers langoureux qu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, un deuxième doigt qui brûla un peu cette peau encore vierge. Harry respira encore lentement tentant de se concentrer ailleurs. Severus le préparait lentement, contrôlant son besoin ardant de se retrouver en lui.

Alors pour mêler plaisir et douleur, pour faire passer la prochaine intrusion, Severus commença à caresser le membre de Harry, y allant lentement, profondément, le laissant profiter que chaque parcelle d'excitation qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et comme de raison, la douleur se dissipa et Harry en vint à tendre davantage ses fesses, à s'offrir un peu plus. Le maître de potions n'en pouvait plus et il se positionna à l'entrée de Harry, appuyant doucement son gland sur cet anneau fraîchement étiré, sur cette virginité offerte à lui. Et tout en le caressant le sexe de son amant, Severus entra lentement, se retenant à peine de se retrouver rapidement en lui.

La douleur était incroyablement élevée, Harry en aurait presque pleuré, mais les doigts insistant de Severus faisaient réagir son membre sans vie. Encore une fois, Harry sentit ses sens se confondre et la douleur s'éclipsa, lentement, mais efficacement.

Severus touchait, à chaque entrée, cette prostate sensible, faisant vivre à Harry quelque chose qui lui semblait irréel, trop parfait.

- AHHHHHHHH

Fut tout ce que Harry parvint à prononcer lorsque Severus toucha une ixième fois cette prostate sensible, en même temps qu'il s'occupait avec soin de son sexe. Tout était si intense que Harry ne pu se retenir très longtemps. Et c'est en haletant, en prononçant des propos insensé et en hurlant, pour une seconde fois cette soirée-là le prénom de son enseignant que Harry atteignit l'éden, mais un éden plus que parfait.

Les spasmes résiduels de la jouissance du Gryffondor se répercutèrent sur le membre déjà à vif de Severus et ce dernier rejoignit Harry en se déversant avec force dans ce corps devant lui offert.

Les deux corps s'échouèrent sur le lit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, mis à part, respirer, mis à part récupérer.

- Merci, parvint finalement à dire Harry après quelques minutes bercés simplement par le silence et leur respiration.

Severus se redressa en le regardant intensément.

- Si jamais une autre fringale vous prend, faites-le moi savoir et j'irai vous surprendre près des cuisines. Des punitions de cette nature, vous en méritez énormément.


End file.
